Independence Day
by LilyBolt
Summary: The Fourth of July is an important celebration in America. The Winchester gang considers the significance of the day, too. (Spoiler warnings given in A/Ns before the start of every chapter.) Not a slash fiction.
1. Independence Day

**WARNING: Spoilers for 5x16 "Dark Side of the Moon", the season 7 finale (ish), and for season 8/the gap between 7 and 8 in general. **

**Author's Note: This is a story that hit me tonight as I was listening to fireworks exploding in my neighborhood. It takes place during the gap between seasons 7 and 8, when Sam thought Dean was dead and didn't know he was actually in Purgatory. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

* * *

It was the dead of night- late enough that even the more dedicated Fourth of July enthusiasts were done launching their celebratory fireworks into the sky. The road was surprisingly not very congested as Sam drove the Impala to a small clearing near a patch of woods- an area well concealed from the view of the main road, should any authorities come meandering by.

He was alone, having left both his girlfriend Amelia and his dog Riot safely back at their home. Neither of the two would enjoy the activity he was about to partake in. Truth be told, they were too afraid of it all.

Riot was unnerved by the smell and the loud noises. Amelia said the explosions reminded her too much of war. Sam didn't have to ask questions there, knowing that what she really meant was that it all reminded her too much of the way her husband had died.

In fact, Amelia didn't even know Sam was out that night. She had gone to bed early and he had snuck off shortly after. He probably could have explained to her why he needed to do what he was about to do, but then again he knew he couldn't have. Not really. Besides, although he knew Amelia would try to understand and support him, he wasn't sure he wanted her to.

Tonight was private- meant for he and his brother- and if one member of that list couldn't make it then Sam sure as Hell wasn't about to replace him.

So with no company save for his own thoughts and one very trusty Impala, Sam parked at the edge of the clearing and set about the task of unloading a large box from the vehicle's backseat. About two hundred dollars' worth of fireworks were stacked inside, and Sam carried them to the center of the clearing, choosing to focus on the weight they put in his arms and not the pressure they exerted on his heart.

He spent the next ten or so minutes arranging them in clumped-together rows, then stared at the fruit of his efforts for a long moment before reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a battered looking Zippo.

The initials "D.W." were scratched into the side of the little silver rectangle, and Sam felt his chest tighten just slightly at the sight. He sighed, then opened the top and flicked his thumb across the lighter, watching as a little flame sprung to life.

He proceeded to move quickly, lighting the wicks of all the fireworks in one continuous motion, before running back toward the Impala which was stationed at a safe distance from the impending shower of sparks.

A second later loud blasts and bangs assaulted Sam's eardrums as the collection of fireworks erupted, sending bursts of color like flares high into the air.

The sight was beautiful, to say the least- a rainbow of glistening lights raining down on the field and reflecting off of Sam's now watery gaze. The tall man just stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared up at the show, not making a move to wipe at his eyes when they finally began to leak. But after a little while, he began to talk.

"You told me that Fourth of July when you let me launch my first fireworks was the first memory you went through in Heaven." Sam said in a shaky voice, eyes still turned upward as he addressed the empty space around him. "I just thought …"

Sam took a deep breath, finding it hard to control the tremor in his speech.

"I remember when we went there a few years ago, my Heaven didn't show you how much it all mattered to me. Not that Fourth, and not any of the other times we just…When we were just brothers, you know?"

Sam was full on crying as he spoke then, words being pushed out through choked-back sobs.

"But I figure if you can see me now- if you're watching this- then you'll know that tonight I'm thinking of you. Then maybe you'll know how much I wish you were here, and you'll understand how much I really did appreciate it all."

Sam broke down for a moment as lights spiraled through the sky and towards the Earth- the brilliant display of beauty fading into a gentle nothingness that all at once encompassed the whole of the clearing.

The darkness fell rather abruptly, and there was suddenly silence except for the sounds of one man losing what little remained of his emotional restraint.

He stayed there for a while, tears still slowly trickling down his cheeks, eyes trading focus between the burnt out shells of the fireworks in the field, and the stars shining down from the sky above.

"I miss you, man." Sam whispered to the distant specks of light when he finally found his voice once more.

It was another few minutes before Sam finally had full control over himself again, and then he set to work cleaning up the casings of the used-up fireworks. He piled them into the trunk and then glanced back at the field one last time.

"Happy Fourth of July Dean." Sam said quietly, and then climbed into the front seat of the Impala and drove away.

* * *

**Secondary Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please do leave feedback, if you have a moment. I sincerely appreciate it. :) And Happy Fourth of July to any American readers! :D **


	2. Their Combined Light

**WARNING: Spoilers seasons 7-10 in general, but especially for 9x11 "First Born" and 10x23 "Brother's Keeper". **

**Author's Note: This is just a little Fourth of July story that popped into my head, and it seemed like it would fit as a sort of sequel/companion to the first chapter of this story. Anyway, it takes place between 10x23 "Brothers Keeper" and 11x01. However, since season 11 isn't out yet and I have no idea how the season premier will go, you can just assume this is AU somehow. lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

"C'mon Sam! Can't you walk faster?" Dean called impatiently.

Sam paused in the middle of hauling the box he carried just long enough to give Dean one of his patented 'annoyed little brother' looks, but he did pick up his pace after that.

There was an air of excitement in the little grassy clearing which neither Dean nor Sam truly seemed to want to to disrupt. Their usually tradeoff of scolding and irritation was all just for show; just part of the traditions of their brotherhood.

Castiel could tell by the way that Dean grinned as Sam reached him and they began to unload the contents of the box together. The angel could also see it in the way that Sam's features lit up the moment his fingers closed around the first cylindrical object, and he tossed his older brother a look of blatant enthusiasm.

"Cas, come help set this up. You just stick them in the ground like this, and make sure this end faces out," Dean started to instruct Castiel on the appropriate way to handle the items on the ground, and the angel complied immediately. He could sense that this activity meant a lot to the men beside him and it had been far too long since his friends had been so genuinely pleased with something. Castiel had no desire to ruin their fun, especially after they had saved him from the curse Rowena had placed on him.

"Alright, they're good to go," Sam announced as he took a step back to admire the arrangement they had created.

"Got a lighter?" Dean asked the taller man.

In response Sam pulled a battered old Zippo from his pocket to show Dean.

The older man looked torn between surprise and amusement as he said, "So that's where that got to! I thought I lost it when I got sucked into Purgatory."

Castiel glanced at the lighter and noticed it had initials carved in one of its scratched silver sides that read:

_D.W. _

Sam cleared his throat briefly and responded, "Uh, no. It must've fallen out of your pocket or something. Anyway I picked it up and I- uh- I kept it. You know, because…" His voice trailed off and Castiel concluded he was trying to brush over the obvious display of sentimentality as smoothly as possible.

Sam looked at Dean with a mix of guilt and embarrassment, and Dean seemed at a loss for words momentarily before he smirked and said, "Well are you gonna light 'em up or just stand there with that sappy face all night?"

Sam's expression changed swiftly as he huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"You guys better get back," Sam commanded as he bent down to quickly light the ends of each item mounted on the ground.

Castiel followed Dean's lead and moved backwards a dozen feet or so. Sam jogged over to join them once his work was finished.

"Fire in the hole!" Sam shouted to them cheerfully just as the first firework erupted behind him.

Then all three men stared up at the sky as the beautiful shimmering display burst forth. First came one blast, then another, then several more. Soon the air above their little clearing was filled with colorful sparks. The booming of each explosion was like a drum that mixed with the gentle crackle of the fireworks as they each slowly dissipated, forming a unique song that resonated deep within its listeners.

It was truly stunning, but most importantly, it was _light_.

After all that had happened in recent months- especially the cure for the Mark of Cain leading to the release of the ancient Darkness- nothing could possibly be more uplifting to see than the bold display of brightness before them.

The three observed in awed silence until the last firework lit the night sky.

As the final sparks died down and the clearing dimmed in the absence of the show, Castiel couldn't help but feel there was still a glow around him worth watching.

He glanced at his friends who were sighing contentedly and moving to clean up the burnt out fireworks containers, and suddenly the angel really_ believed_ that the Darkness would be defeated.

Because darkness had no choice but to cower before light, and though the glimmer of the fireworks had been impressive, a greater display of brilliance shined from the Winchesters' souls; souls that had both been through Hell and Purgatory, yet were still destined to one day share Heaven...

Yes, Castiel was quite certain that their combined light would win.

* * *

**Secondary Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please do leave feedback if you have the chance. It's greatly appreciated. Also, Happy Independence Day to those of you who are American readers! ;)**


	3. The Fight For Freedom

**WARNING: Spoilers for seasons 4 through 8 in general, but especially for 5x21 "Dark Side of the Moon" and 8x01 "We Need to Talk About Kevin".**

**Author's Note: Happy Fourth of July to all of my American readers! In keeping with a tradition I accidentally started, I wrote another chapter for this random little series of mine. lol This takes place between seasons 7 and 8, relatively early on during Dean's time in Purgatory. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean doesn't check his watch often. In Purgatory, there isn't much point. It doesn't matter what the exact hour and minutes are, the time is always the same:

Time to fight for your life.

But every once in a while the temptation to see just how long he's been winning that battle becomes strong enough to draw his attention toward the little circle attached to the leather strap he still wears on his wrist. Tonight, as he prepares to keep guard while his vampiric companion catches some Z's, this action results in the discovery of two facts.

The first of which is that he has so far lasted a whole forty seven days in Monster Town.

The second is that this forty eighth day is July 4th, specifically.

"Huh, would you look at that," he says to himself when he sees this, then turns to the fang he's been tagging along with to state, "Happy Fourth, Benny."

Benny, still settling in against a tree trunk for sleep and not quite comfortable yet, spares him a quick glance. "What?" he asks.

"I said 'Happy Fourth'. My watch says today is Independence Day," Dean clarifies, not expecting those words to mean much to his guide.

Surprisingly, Benny's face lights with interest. "You don't say. You know I used to love that holiday. I'd light fireworks if I could, but even when I didn't get to I'd still make sure those stars and stripes were waving nice and proud from my boat," he informs, a nostalgic glint in his eyes.

Dean cocks an eyebrow. "I had no idea you were such a patriot," he deadpans.

"What? Just 'cause I got these extra pearly whites means I can't be proud of my country?" the vampire defends, quickly allowing his retractable fangs to descend and flashing a pointed grin Dean's way. Dean assumes he's just being sarcastic, but then Benny's face grows unmistakably serious as he adds, "Truth be told, I appreciate what the whole thing is about. The fight for freedom, for independence. It resonates with me. I'm ready for a fresh start on my own. I lived a good long time under someone's thumb, brother. I know the cost of not being free to make your own choices."

For just a moment Dean believes he can see grief in the eyes of the creature sitting across from him, a deep pain that makes it easy to believe humanity lies within the monster still.

It fades, replaced by a careful lack of any particular expression at all.

"I'm goin' to catch sleep while I can. Holler when it's my turn to keep watch," the vamp says. Then he leans back against the tree, tucks his chin against his chest, and their talk reaches an obvious end.

As the vampire's breathing evens out into deep, slow huffs, Dean is left to sit and ponder the date in silence.

For him, the Fourth of July has held special significance for awhile now, too, but it was because he had good memories tied to it. He recalls the holiday as it unfolded in 1996, back when Sammy was still a good foot shorter than him, and when he still had that first Zippo the kid had given him for his birthday in '94- the one with his initials carefully etched into the side by Sam's determined hands.

As his mind strays to recollections of the fireworks that Zippo had been used to light, Dean's focus naturally drifts up to the stars that speckle Purgatory's vast night sky.

But it bothers him they're not the same stars he and Sam used to watch together.

He reaches absently into his pocket, looking for the more recent Zippo Sam had given him as a replacement after he lost that original many years ago; the one he keeps with him at all times, because goodness knows it was a staple tool of their trade…

He frowns.

The pocket is empty.

He checks his other pockets, feeling increasing disappointment with each discovery of lint in lieu of metal.

A stone settles in his gut when he realizes the object must have fallen out sometime during his conflict with Dick Roman, and he feels inexplicably farther from home than he did a minute ago.

In an effort to distract himself from what should have felt like a trivial loss, Dean thinks about Benny's reasons to love the Fourth, the way the vampire seemed to value his freedom and independence so strongly.

He understands the freedom part. He's fighting for his own, now. Not just to be free of Purgatory after they find Castiel and hopefully this magical portal Benny talks about, but freedom from the weight he and his brother and friend have been carrying for so long, and freedom from the risk of making any more huge mistakes under pressure which they otherwise would never have touched.

It's been years since they weren't trying to save the world. First they were working to stop Lilith from unleashing Lucifer, then they needed to stop Armageddon, then it was Eve, then the Leviathans…

When Dean makes it back to the surface - when he wins the grand prize for surviving all these days in a hive of violent nasties - it'll be the first time in what feels like an eternity that he and Sam and Cas won't have the entire planet's safety on their plate.

Sure, they'll still be hunters. He doubts they'll ever manage to stop with that part of their lives. But there's a big difference between tracking down a demon or two, and trying to stop all of Hell from winning a war against all of Heaven, or something of that magnitude.

And it strikes him that's what he keeps going for.

Not independence like Benny is, not by a long-shot. No, because he wants his little brother and his best friend back. He wants for the three of them to be together again, a messed up and tiny family, yet a family all the same.

But freedom? From destiny, from world-wide catastrophe, from responsibilities too heavy to bear with sanity…

He's not fighting for his life.

He's fighting for _their_ lives. His and Sam's and even Castiel's.

Their futures and their right to live without the burdens they've bourn.

So like he's done every night so far in Purgatory, Dean keeps his gaze skyward as he quietly prays to the friend he's determined to believe is still alive in this wasteland somewhere.

_"Happy Fourth of July, Cas. You and Sammy and me will have our own freedom soon, I promise." _

* * *

**Secondary Author's Note: Thanks for reading! If you have a moment, please do leave feedback. It's always appreciated. :D And again, Happy Fourth!  
**


End file.
